


Bear the Matchmaker

by lanibb2013



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bear joins Reese and Finch he learns that they are an unusual pack but the best pack a canine could have. He also can see them dancing around each other and decides it's time to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is from Bear’s Point of view. This is my first attempt to do things from a dog’s perspective. I apologize if it is a little more involved than a dog’s mind might actually be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Person of interest or anything associated with the show. I only own the story.

When I was brought back to this big building with lots of paper to chew on by the tall alpha I was surprised. My new alpha had named me Bear and spoke the commands the right way. As I looked around I smelled his scent and another male scent all over the place. I wondered what that meant but was left alone for a long time so I started chewing up one of the piles of paper stuck together. I came immediately to the alpha as soon as I heard his voice and dropped the paper I had in my mouth when ordered. I saw a new male with my alpha and realized as I sniffed him this male was the smell I could smell all over the building. I watched him and realized he was a shorter round male with a bad back paw. I didn’t know what else to call him so I call him Bad paw based on his bad back paw. In many packs a sickly member would be left for dead or driven out but I noticed how protective the alpha was of this cripple little male so I would protect him as well. This one was a little more docile so I guessed he was a beta male or maybe my alpha’s mate because their scents were all over each other.

I had my work cut out for me with this smaller male because I ate one of his ‘books’ and he was upset with me. I wondered if maybe he wanted to chew it first but no I could see he didn’t chew paper. I finally got him to like me by getting him to play catch with me. After that he moved my bed next to his desk even though it was a struggle for him to do so. Protecting the alpha’s companion wasn’t bad. He bought me a nice new collar, leash, toys, and gave me treats. He spoke the commands but they were not as strong as my alpha’s. I followed them anyway because alpha had commanded me to protect and obey bad paw. He took care of me better than my alpha did but I knew alpha was the pack leader. The alpha was pleased that I got along with bad paw so well. I even adjusted my walking so not to walk to fast for bad paw and when he stopped in the middle of the street I drug him back to the building before he could get killed from the fear a smelled coming off of him in waves. I knew if I didn’t protect bad paw my alpha would be very angry with me. Bad paw had strange habits like falling asleep bent over with his head on the hard surface of the table I sleep under or talking to himself all the time.

I eventually realized that bad paw and my alpha were not mates but if they had a better sense of smell they would noticed they both wanted each other. It frustrated me that bad paw was always sad when my alpha was in trouble but never said anything to him about how he felt. I also knew that even though my alpha loved bad paw he got frustrated with him as well. I have grown to love both of them and will give my life for either or both of them. I watched them dance around each other and argue but one day I got an idea to wrap my leash around their legs. I watched them fall into each other and hit the floor before finally kissed each other. I watched as the things silly human’s put on their bodied flew as they moved to another room and was satisfied they were finally mating. I checked on them after the noises stopped and saw them naked lying down. My alpha was holding bad paw tightly to him and bad paw was sleeping on top of my alpha. I was surprised by how furry bad paw was because I’ve only seen very little of his body before. My alpha wasn’t very furry at all. They were both covered with marks and indentations in their skin. I stood guard by their door to make sure no one came in while they napped. I woke later to the sound of squeaking and grunting. I turned around and bad paw was taking my alpha from behind. I found that odd because the alpha usually takes the beta but then again these two males were humans rather than canines so I guess their mating rules are different. After bad paw collapsed I saw my alpha switch and take bad paw from behind before collapsing himself. I was fascinated by how alpha held bad paw tightly but gently. I smiled at how bad paw’s round belly stuck up in submission to the alpha of the pack. Bad paw seemed very happy to have his belly rubbed as a reward for being a good boy. In his opinion he did a good job getting them to finally mate. The tension was setting him on edge whenever they were in the room together and dancing around what they really wanted. I went back to guarding the door again.

I woke up some time later to hissing and sobbing that put me on immediate alert. I looked over and realized it was bad paw making the sounds. I came close and smelled a scent I had smelt on him many times before when he’s start rubbing his bad paw and I realized the scent was pain. I whined in sympathy and alpha woke up and gathered bad paw in his arms and held him. I put my front paws up on the bed next to bad paw and tapped him lightly to try and let him know I was there. I got a shaky head rub and then he ignored me. I learned more and more every day that alpha would do anything to protect bad paw but alpha was crying now from what I felt was frustration. I could only guess it was because bad paw was in pain and there was nothing alpha could do to stop it. I had seen bad paw in pain but not like he was now. I watched bad paw ask something and alpha got out of the bed and came back with water and a strange bottle of little things. I suddenly remembered watching bad paw eat those things before when he was in pain. Alpha gave bad paw 3 of the little things and helped him drink the water before settling them both down again. I knew alpha loved bad paw and realized he did so much to compensate for bad paw’s lack of mobility and make it easier on the smaller male. I realized some humans protected their feeble and infirm which made them very different from canines. I will protect my pack and bad paw is part of my pack because he is the favored of the alpha. I somehow knew that if I had to choose between saving one or the other, alpha would want me to choose bad paw over alpha. I settled down soon as bad paw started to settle down and the tension in his body started to release. 

When alpha disappeared for a long time I could sense the tension and worry in waves from bad paw. I thought I wouldn’t see alpha again but on day he just walked in and I was so happy to see him I went and bowled him over and gave him a real canine greeting of love. He seemed happy to be home again with me and bad paw. Sometime later Alpha was in the building when bad paw came back very sad and that led to alpha being sad too. I couldn’t understand bad paw rejecting alpha and alpha leaving after placing a note next to bad paw. Bad paw raced out of the building with me on a lease until we went to another building I remembered as being where alpha lived. I watched them argue and then frantically mate. They both cried in each other’s arms after they mated. I did not understand what was going on except that bad paw was afraid until he was in alpha’s presence. Human’s still baffle me but I find these two will not live without each other in their lives. They are life mates in every sense of the word. Canines do not usually chose life mates except for wolves but human’s sometimes do and they do make a nice match if I say so myself. I will protect both of them even if I have to give my life for them because they are my pack and I am happy with the aggressive alpha and the timid bad paw as pack mates.


End file.
